Conventional instruments and instrument accessories are generally flat and one-dimensional. For example, a guitar pick is typically a stamped triangular form from a plastic sheet. The edges may be smoothed, but the lateral sides, or gripping surfaces are flat or planar. Similarly, guitar bodies are generally made of planar surfaces for at least the front and back faces. Even the perimeter edge may be curves around the profile of the guitar body, the surface is still a straight or flat extension from the edge of the front surface to the edge of the back surface.
Previous approaches to incorporate anatomy have been two dimensional line drawn outlines, or interior cutouts on the surface. Some examples may include a heart or alien face shaped pick, or a guitar face with a stencil of a body or image.